


New Beginnings

by aussiemel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While inebriated, Daniel reveals another part of himself to Jack with suprising consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

"Daniel, are you doing anything tonight?" Jack asks me, walking into my office.  


"Jack, I'm really busy. I've got to finish this translation SG-6 brought back from P2R-693. Maybe we can do something another night," I reply, turning away from him to continue with the translation.  


"Aw, c'mon Danny. It'll be fun! I'm sure the translation can wait another day." Jack's pleading with his eyes for me to come with him.  


 _No, Daniel, do not give in to his pleading. He'll just get you drunk on that awful beer he drinks, and then you'll do or say something you'll regret.  
_

But, he looks so good!  


No stop thinking about his looks that only ever leads to trouble. Usually for me as I end up with a massive hard-on. Thank God he hasn't noticed...yet.  


"Okay," I sigh. "Just let me finish up here then I'll go around to your place," I say and start to tidy up my desk.  


 _How does he always do that to me? I'll be thinking 'no' one minute, then he goes and does something cute ...like **breathe**... and I cave in. Damn!  
_

He'd **kill** me if he ever found out I described him as cute.  


Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into?  


Finally he leaves me alone in my office to pack away my things. _Maybe I should ring him up and tell him something came up.  
_

God, I did not just think that. That sounded bad, even to me, but then something **always** comes up when I'm around Jack...usually me.  


 _Too late to back out now, I may as well go and get it over with. It's not as If I don't **want** to go spend time with Jack because I do, its just that whenever I'm around him all I can think of is how attractive I find him, with his tall muscular body. How I'd love to kiss him 'til he can't breathe before telling him how much I love him and want to be with him.  
_

Stop thinking like that, Daniel. You'll only end up working yourself up. Besides I've got no chance of being with Jack. Not like that anyway. He's completely straight; I've never met a guy straighter than him. If he ever found out that I was bi-sexual he'd kick me off the team for sure. It'd ruin our friendship, and that's the last thing I could deal with. If I can't have him as a lover I will settle for him being my best friend.  


I **hate** unrequited love.  


I arrive at Jack's place around 6pm. _I feel like I was going on a date. I'd never tell Jack that though_. I spent nearly an hour getting ready trying to make sure it didn't look like I'd gone to any trouble.  


 _OH.  
_

MY.  


GOD.  


Jack opens the door looking like some sort of sex god. He's wearing a light grey T-shirt that fit him like a second skin. I can easily see his muscles beneath the thin material of the shirt. His pants ware black, and just as tight as the T-shirt. Both kneecaps on the pants have tears in them revealing the skin beneath.  


I just stand there in the doorway looking him up and down, checking out his beautifully toned body.  


I'm staring.  


I _**know** _ I'm staring, but I can't help myself - _the man is gorgeous_. Eventually, I manage to pull myself together enough to form a coherent sentence.  


"Ah, are you going to let me in Jack?" I ask, giving him a slight grin.  


"Oh, yeah sorry. Are you all right Daniel? You look a bit flushed," Jack asks innocently.  


"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little cold out here is all," I reply as I follow Jack into the living room.  


The night went by rather quickly, and before I realised it I'd had four beers and two glasses of wine - which made me more than slightly tipsy - and I'd told Jack my biggest secret. Well not so much **_told_** per se as shown.  


I didn't **_mean_** to tell him how I felt, it kinda just slipped out: I had had a few beers, which I _hate_ but I drink them because Jack gave them to me and I love him. Call me a sap if you want but that's your problem. Any-how, I'm getting slightly off topic here. Where was I? Oh, that's right, my unfortunate - or is that fortunate? - slip. So I'm at Jack's place watching some old black and white movie that was on the television and he's been feeding me beer all night like it was going out of fashion when Jack suddenly gets up and asks, "Do you want another drink Danny?"  


"Ah...yeah, water please," I reply, shying away from the thought of ingesting any more of that horrible beer.  


"Right I'll just go grab them," he answers as he starts to leave the room.  


I quickly get up to help him get the drinks when I trip and fall into him; he grabs hold of me so I don't fall over. Without thinking I quickly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips. I close my eyes thinking about nothing but his soft, full lips touching mine, as if in slow motion, sending all the flow of blood south, causing my erection to rub against my pant's zipper. Once I realise what I'm doing I quickly pull back looking up at a very shocked Jack.  


 _OH, MY... GOD_.  


I _SO_ did _NOT_ do that.  


Did I?  


Please tell me I did not just kiss Colonel Jack 'I-can-be-a-macho-prick' O'Neill.  


 _Oh, **God** he must hate me_. I place my hand over my mouth in shock and take a step back toward the door, trying to make a quick exit.  


"Ah...Daniel? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Jack asks taking a step forwards with an unreadable look on his face.  


"God, I'm _so_ sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to do that, you were never meant to know. I'm sorry. I'll just go. You must hate me. I'll hand in my resignation in the morning," I reply as I start opening the front door to leave.  


"NO! Don't leave," Jack says, side-stepping me to shut the door again.  


"Daniel, stay. And I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I do not want you to leave the team or the program. Now come and sit back down I think we have a few things that we need to talk about," he says, gesturing for me to take a seat, the drinks momentarily forgotten. So I did the only thing I really could do, which was to take a seat.  


"Daniel, I do _NOT_ hate you. You are my best friend. I'll admit it was a bit of a surprise. I mean, it's not everyday that your male friend plants the moves on you," he says, smiling at me to lighten the mood.  


"Look, I'm sorry Jack, I guess the alcohol got to me a bit. I wouldn't have tried anything otherwise. I didn't mean to...to kiss you." I try convincing him, hoping he wouldn't hate me.  


"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" he asks, looking me in the eye.  


"It never came up. Realistically Jack, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey Jack, pass the butter and oh, by the way, I like to fuck guys'? I mean come on, I probably would have been kicked of the team and told never to return," I heatedly reply, trying to explain my predicament while inebriated like I was.  


"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it quiet like that but you could have said **_something_**. I mean as far as I was concerned you liked women, you had a wife for crying out loud! And is that what you really think about me? That I'm some sort of homophobic bastard? Give me some credit," he replies, starting to get angry as he quickly stands and left the room.  


I quickly follow him from the room grabbing him around the bicep and turning him to face me.  


"Jack! Where are you going? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I've had some bad experiences with some of the military types before and I really didn't want to repeat the experience, and don't you dare even suggest I didn't love my wife, because I did. I just happen to be more interested in men than women. I do like women and have dated some women but overall I like men better," I state angrily.  


"What, from people at the base? If I find out who it was, so God help them."  


"Jack, calm down, it was a childhood friend. We used to be best friends until he joined the military. We met up again some years later and he found out that I was gay. He and some of his other mates ended up hospitalising my boyfriend and me. I ended up in intensive care and was in a coma for three weeks. David died before he arrived at the hospital."  


"Oh, well. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drag up bad memories I just don't like the idea of anyone...hurting you." Jack starts to calm down. He goes to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water for me and a beer for himself before returning to the living room to sit down to continue our talk.  


"It's all right, they're mostly good memories. We had planned on spending the rest of our lives together," I say, my voice wavering slightly at dragging up the memories.  


"What about Shau're? I thought you just said you were gay?"  


"I am. As I said before I did love her Jack; she's the only woman I've ever fallen in love with. To start with we were no more than friends but it soon grew into more."  


"Okay, what about before, you know, when you kissed me, why did you do that - especially after what you just told me?" Jack asks slightly hesitantly as if he didn't really want to know the answer to his question.  


"I love you, Jack. I'm **_in_** love with you. I guess the alcohol got to me more than I thought, I really didn't mean to kiss you. You **_have_** to believe me. If I had of been sober I wouldn't have done it," I confess.  


 _Though, he is a fantastic kisser. At least now I'll have some frame of reference to work off when jerking off to fantasies of Jack. Even if I know I'll never have it again._   


"Oh. You love me?" Jack asks, lifting his head up so that he can look me in the eyes.  


"Yes, I do. Look, Jack, I think I've outstayed my welcome. I'd, uh, better be going before I do something I really regret." I quickly get to my feet and cross to the door.  


"Stay. You've had too much to drink to drive home anyway," Jack pleads with me and places his hand on the door to prevent me from leaving.  


I look up into his large chocolate eyes and realise how close together we're standing. Shifting slightly to ease the growing pressure in my pants I look into his eyes and loose myself. Before I realise what I'm doing I lean forward touching our lips together slightly before leaning in for a passionate, and very one-sided, kiss. Giving Jack time to get over the shock of having me kiss him again, I gently run my tongue along the entrance to his mouth, coaxing him to open up and accept the kiss. Several moments pass and I start thinking that he isn't going to respond so I start to pull away, when Jack finally gets with the program and starts to kiss me back.  


We finally pull apart before asphyxiation sets in. Looking up through hooded eyes I take a step back.  


"That's why I can't stay Jack. I don't know whether I'll be able to control myself if I do," I say, my voice already husky with the beginnings of arousal.  


Jack gently lays his hands on my shoulders to hold me in place looking up into my lust darkened eyes. "What If I don't want you to go?" he asks, stepping in closer so there is no room between us at all.  


"You don't know what you want, Jack. It's just the alcohol talking. You're straight. I'm not. I want more than you are willing to offer," I say trying to put some space between us.  


"I haven't had that much to drink, and I know what I want." Jack pushes me against the door so I can't run away.  


"And what is it that you want Jack?" I ask him, not really wanting to know the answer but hoping at the same time that he wants me as much as I want him.  


"You. I want you, Daniel," Jack says as he starts to close the distance between us with a kiss.  


Before he can kiss me I stop him by placing a hand on his chest. "Are you sure Jack? Do you want this?" I ask rubbing my now straining cock against his slightly erect penis, causing him to hiss in pleasure.  


"Yes, I want this," he says and reaches between our joined bodies to unzip my pants so he can get access to my weeping cock where he begins to jerk me off in long strokes.  


"Are you sure?" I gasp at the delicious sensations he is causing through my body. _I have to make sure its what he wants, because I couldn't do a one-night-stand, not with Jack. I love him. I can't believe all my dreams are coming true._ I think as I reach up and wrap my long arms around his neck to pull him down into a passionate kiss.  


After several breath-taking minutes he breaks of the kiss saying, "Yes" as I gasp for breath, and moan deep within my throat at the wonderful feelings he is invoking in me. I don't think I have been this turned on in my life.  


"Jack, Jack," I gasp. "Oh...God. Jack stop, I don't...want to come like this. I don't want our first time to...be against...OH God...your front door," I moan as Jack continues to stroke my dick.  


Reluctantly Jack agrees and removes his hand from my pants and pulls me into a heated, lust-driven kiss as he starts to drag me by my shirt, down the hall towards his bedroom. Remaining close in each others arms, I slowly begin to kiss my way down his neck toward his muscular chest, divesting each other of our restrictive clothing as we went. By the time we reach the bedroom we're wearing only our boxer shorts.  


Pulling Jack closer I kiss him deeply, gently exploring his mouth with my tongue. After a few slow moments, Jack tries to take control of the kiss but I, on the other hand, have other ideas. I wrap my arms securely around his waist, pulling him as close as he can get without actually being in my skin with me, and force my tongue into his mouth taking control of the kiss and the situation.  


Slowly I start to ease us back onto the large king-sized bed, pushing Jack backwards until he was lying flat on his back. I crawl over him, lying myself over his body as I begin to kiss a trail from his chin to his collarbone, trying to find every sensitive spot he has. I teasingly work my way down and start kissing and licking at the sensitive nipples. It doesn't take much of this until Jack is writhing, moaning and gasping underneath me while I pleasure him. Once I reach his boxers I quickly remove them so I can admire his body, as is, completely unobscured.  


Now he's lying naked in front of me I quickly remove the remainder of my own clothes then lean down to take the head of his penis into my mouth, and start to gently lick and nibble along its length until Jack is moaning nearly non-stop with the pleasure his body is receiving. Pulling away before he can find his release I lay back over him and start rocking my hips, creating just the right amount of friction. Jack quickly catches on and begins to rock his hips in time with mine, driving himself towards completion. The noises Jack is making clues me into the fact that he is quickly nearing completion, I reach up and run my finger along his bottom lip encouraging him to open his mouth, which he does taking my finger into his mouth, covering my finger in his saliva, before I reach behind him and run my finger around the entrance to his body, teasing the sensitive opening before pushing my lubricated finger in and moving it around in search for the hidden gland.  


After several long minutes I add a second finger, scissoring them, stretching the opening before I move my fingers around more searching for his prostate  


"Oh God, Daniel! I'm gonna come!"  


 _Found it, if the noises coming from Jack are anything to go by_ , I think triumphantly.  


"I'm gonna, DANIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEL!" Jack cries out as his orgasm pulls him over the edge and causes him to come in great long spurts over our joined stomachs. It took all my will power to stop myself from coming at the sound of Jack as he came.  


After Jack stopped shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm I ease a third finger into his relaxed body. Once I'm positive he is prepared enough I reach for the lube which I didn't notice before. Which is sitting on Jack's bedside table. Squeezing out a generous amount onto my hands I carefully coat my dick in it before adding more to Jacks entrance.  


"For fuck's sake Daniel I'm more than ready. Just fuck me!" he begs me as I remove my fingers and line my dick up with his entrance before slowly starting to ease myself into his body. Before I am even half way in Jack wraps his long legs around my back and impales himself fully on my cock.  


"Oh God, Jack. You are so beautiful, hot and tight!" I cry out at the added sensations. I don't move giving Jack time to adjust to the size of my dick.  


"Move already Danny!" Jack cries out, groaning as I start to move in long, deep strokes, angling each thrust so it hits his prostate each time.  


Moving in a steady rhythm I kiss every piece of exposed flesh I can reach from my current position. Kissing him passionately on the lips I feel the familiar heat travel up from my balls.  


"Oh...Jaaack...I'm gonna come..." I warn as I reach down and grab his dick, which is hard again. My thrusting speeds up as I near my release, and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room.  


"Jack! I'm coming, I'm coming...JAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCK!" I scream out as I come, filling Jack with my seed. As my semen massages his prostate Jack comes for the second time that night.  


As we come down off our post-orgasmic highs I withdraw from him, rolling to the side so I can snuggle down next to him.  


"Daniel?"  


"Hmn..." I mumble, already half asleep.  


"I love you too," Jack says, placing a gentle kiss against my forehead.  


I smile warmly against his bare chest, knowing that whatever obstacle life decides to throw our way we will have each other from now on. With that thought at the front of my mind I quickly let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.  


~Finis~  



End file.
